


Magic Touch

by breathe_in_your_dust



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathe_in_your_dust/pseuds/breathe_in_your_dust
Summary: After a long day, Harvey gives his wife a well deserved massage.





	Magic Touch

By the time Jo arrived home, Harvey was already in bed, reading what appeared to be a medical journal quietly by lamplight. She unceremoniously kicked off her shoes by the door and shuffled toward their bed, collapsing face first into the pillow next to him.  
Harvey chuckled. “Long day, honey?”  
“You have no idea,” Jo groaned into the pillow. “How’s Oliver?”  
“Our son is asleep, and he has added the word ‘no’ to his vocabulary, so get ready for some fun parenting adventures ahead.”  
“Great. We can’t roll that one back. Oh well.”  
“What did you do today?” Harvey asked resting his hand on his wife’s head.  
“I made some cheese, mayo, cloth, smelted some ore, then I brought Robin all the wood and stone for the…”  
“For the barn upgrade?” Soft fingers found their way into her hair, twisting and stroking gently.  
“Yeah. That should be done in a few days. Then I took a bunch of geodes to Clint. ” Jo groaned again. “My back is killing me.”  
She heard the sound of the medical journal being set on the bedside table followed by the squeak of the drawer.  
“Well lucky for you, you married a doctor. Describe your symptoms, love.” Harvey murmured.  
“Oh, hon, you don’t have to… you’re probably tired, you had Oliver and ‘no’ all day-”  
“I don’t have to, I want to.” She felt a kiss drop on top of her head. “Tell me where it hurts.”  
“Lower back… shoulders,” Jo sighed.  
Harvey hummed. “Alright, I know just what to do. Sit up for me, just for a moment?’  
Jo complied, sitting up to see Harvey’s sparkling eyes. He gave her a quick peck, mustache tickling her nose a little, before he worked her sweat soaked shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. Both of the articles of clothing landed in a pile on the floor.  
“Lovely. You can lie back down now, dear.” Jo flopped onto her stomach and felt Harvey straddle her thighs. He paused to roll up his sleeves and retrieved the bottle of truffle oil he kept in the drawer for nights like these.  
He scattered kisses along the nape of her neck and shoulders before coating his hands in the oil and slowly sliding them along her back. Jo sighed, reveling in the feeling of his warm hands on her skin. His motions became more focused, starting with her shoulders. He applied more pressure with his thumbs, working the knotted muscles. Harvey loved this, he loved watching her melt under his hands, relaxing as he took her pain away.  
Gradually, he added more and more pressure, Jo let out a pained groan as he dug his fingers into a particularly painful spot, tensing slightly, before finally relaxing.  
Harvey whispered, “You know, massages are-”  
“Good for the circulation, I know babe. Don’t stop… oh…”  
He’d moved to her lower back, working the oil into her skin, with sweet strokes of his hands. Harvey lovingly worked her muscles from her spine outwards, coaxing them into a relaxed state. When he’d finally worked the last knot from her back, he double checked that all of the oil had been rubbed into her skin before reaching for a towel to wipe off his hands.  
After he’d settled back under the covers, Jo snaked an arm around him and rested her head on his chest.  
“How do you make my muscles feel like jelly? You’re like magic…”  
Harvey chuckled lightly. “Anatomical studies and physical therapy training, dear.”  
“Magic,” Jo argued sleepily, her eyes fluttering shut.  
“Sure. Magic,” Harvey conceded, pressing a kiss to the top of his wife’s head and wrapping his arms around her.  
“I love you, magic man,” Jo murmured into his chest.  
“I love you too,” Harvey said, and was lulled to sleep by the sound of her soft snores.


End file.
